Book 4: AIR
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: 6 months have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone.Zutara.HaruxOC
1. Back to the Future

This is a rewritten version of my old story, Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender. I went back and read earlier chapters, and I wrote it back in seventh grade… so the writing skills and Mary-Sue-ishness of it just annoyed me, so I decided to rewrite it! I hope you enjoy!

And yes, this will eventually end up a Zutara. Don't worry, I won't break Aang's heart! Or Mai's for that matter!

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 1: Back to the Future**

**~5 years ago~Fire Nation Capital: Center Square~**

Eleven year old Zuko stood in front of a funeral pyre. His jaw was clenched, his hands fisted. He was trembling, his chin thrust out in front of him, trying not to cry. Still, unbidden, tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Standing next to him, a young Azula sniggered behind her palm, until a scathing look from her mother made her shut up.

Fire Lady Ursa stood behind her son, running her fingers though his hair. Tears flowed freely down her face, looking at the burning bodies upon the pyre, one small, and one large. A daughter and her mother. Burning. Crumbling. Like everything in her life.

"Mother." Zuko's voice rang loud in the deserted square. Even the funeral of a General's wife and daughter did not merit much. Ursa, Zuko, and Azula were the only ones remaining. "Why do people have to die?"

Azula scoffed as her brother. "That's easy, Dum-Dum! When people aren't useful anymore, Dad gets rid of them! You know, Dad's gonna get rid of you too soon!"

"Azula!" Ursa spun on her heel, and glared at her daughter. "What is wrong with you! Go to your room!" Azula just smirked and walked off.

"Azula always lies. Azula always lies," Zuko repeated the words like a mantra. Ursa resumed stroking Zuko's hair.

"I don't know, son," she whispered, trying to answer his question.

"Well, it's unfair!" Zuko suddenly screamed, pulling away from his mother. "She was only seven! She was my best friend! Why did she have to die?"

Ursa sighed, "Sometimes… sometimes people leave us. Sometimes…" She sighed again, and started to stroke Zuko's hair with frenzy. Zuko didn't even notice.

"I ask myself that every day." Tears leaked out of Ursa's eyes in memory of the child. She was so young, so joyful. Large brown eyes stared back at Ursa, and she sniffled. _Like Mother, like Daughter._

Images of a young, dark-skinned girl with curly black hair assaulted Ursa. Another girl, this one with pale skin and straight black hair skipped around joyfully with the girl in a courtyard. And then, a young Zuko, running around with the same dark-skinned girl. More tears fell from Ursa's eyes.

"It's not fair." His voice wasn't that of a winy child. It was that of an adult, Ursa noted with despair. Her son was growing up, and way too soon.

"I know."

**~Present Day~Ba Sing Se: The Jasmine Dragon~**

_**Water **_

_**Earth **_

_**Fire **_

_**Air**_

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony**_

_**Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked **_

_**Only the Avatar, the master of all four elements could stop them**_

_**But when the world needed him most, he vanished**_

_**A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, and journeyed with him around the world**_

_**But although his airbending skills were great, **_

_**He had to master the other elements before he was ready to save anyone **_

_**But in the end, Aang was able to save the world. **_

The sound of a throat clearing made Aang quickly step away from Katara. Sokka stood in the doorway, watching with an amused expression. Suki was talking to Mai, the two girls got along surprisingly well. Zuko had taken Sokka's place at the table, trying to fix the "painting" he'd made while Uncle Iroh and Toph loudly gave their opinions.

Katara turned red at the sight of her brother, and Sokka quickly put up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture. "Hey! You could do much worse!" he said.

Suki came up and put her arm through Sokka's. "Plus, he's really not in a place to criticize," she grinned.

"Suki and I are getting married."

Aang turned to Katara, "He's kidding, right?"

"That boy's incapable of fooling me with lying," said Toph, pulling something out of her teeth, spitting. "He's really getting married."

"I asked Dad yesterday, and Suki's dad agreed too!"

"You have a dad?"

Zuko sniggered. "For a second, I almost thought that was Sokka speaking, Aang!"

"Of course I have a dad!" sputtered Suki, "How else could I be born?"

No one seemed to have an answer for this, so after congratulations to the "happy couple" and a couple of dirty comments from a passing water tribe warrior that left Suki sputtering and Zuko holding back a Sokka who was trying to decide between hunting down the warrior or jumping Suki, the friends were left in an amicable silence. Katara pulled Sokka aside.

"Sokka, do you know what you're doing?" she whispered intently.

"Of course I do!" he whispered back.

"… you're fifteen! Are you really sure you want to get married?"

Sokka sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I love Suki, okay? And… I want to do things right! I mean, I don't want to make any mistakes from the start, and I want her to know exactly how I feel!"

"Marriage is a big commitment!"

"You're my baby sister! You have to trust in my abilities sometimes!"

Katara sighed, "You're sure about this?"

"One hundred percent."

Katara smiled, and hugged her brother. "Just don't do anything stupid! Suki doesn't have my legendary patience!" For a second, Sokka looked like he was going to say something scathing back, but he just grinned and hugged his sister.

Everything was going well until one of the fire sages walked into the room. The atmosphere suddenly changed from that of happiness to that of seriousness. Zuko's face fell as he remembered his responsibilities.

"Uncle," Zuko said, "we should have a council in order to determine our next move."

**~Two Days Later~Fire Nation Capital: War Chamber~**

Zuko stood outside the meeting room, fidgeting. He smoothed down his robes. He adjusted his armor. He fiddled with his topknot. He brushed a few short strands of hair out of his eyes. He adjusted his wrist guards.

And then he started again.

"You're really driving me nuts, you know that?" Mai had appeared behind Zuko; he hadn't even noticed her. "You'd drive General Iroh crazy with this fidgeting."

Zuko sighed, and pulled Mai close to him. "The war is over now, but yet, I don't know what to do. For years, all I've done is fight, and now that that is gone…" his voice trailed off.

Mai leaned up and softly kissed him. "You have time to be the best boyfriend in the entire world."

The doors to the meeting room opened, and Zuko walked in with Mai, taking his seat at the head of the table. Aang was sitting to his immediate right, and Katara was on his left. Next to Katara sat Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Chief Arnook of the northern tribe, and multiple water tribe leaders. Next to Aang sat Toph, with Haru, Teo, Mai, and Ty-Lee following. Multiple Kyoshi Warriors were also present, along with the Earth King and his bear. King Bumi, Uncle Iroh, and multiple members of The White Lotus Club were present, including with Master Piandao. Toph's old wrestler friends, The Freedom Fighters, and the Swamp Benders sat further down.

Zuko took a deep breath and stood up. "Um… thank you for being here today. I know in the past, I've tried to kill many of you…"

"True!" quipped Sokka, lightening the atmosphere.

Zuko allowed for a momentary smile. "But today, we gather to decide our future. The war may be over, but our jobs are not finished by a long shot. For the past one-hundred years, the four nations have been immersed in war. Wounds take a while to heal, and only by our combined efforts will the world change.

"The Fire Nation has been a symbol of hatred for the people of the world. In the Fire Nation, many people remain who still believe in their superiority. Discontent is abundant in this nation, and I will do everything I can to restore the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe to their former glory. But I will need your help."

Aang stood up next to Zuko, "As the Avatar, I will do my best to help the nations to heal their wounds. There were many orphans left over from the war, and these children have no home. I'm going to open a bending school and orphanage to be located at the Western Air Temple for all these children. I would need bending teachers, and teachers for the children who cannot bend.

"Katara, I was hoping you could teach waterbending. Haru, I would like you and Toph to teach earthbending, and General Iroh, I was hoping you could teach firebending. I would not ask you to stay at the orphanage all the time, but anything you could do for it would be helpful."

Haru stood up. "I would be honored to teach at the orphanage, Aang. But, I have a few concerns. Who will manage the orphanage?"

"I will." Uncle Iroh stood up, "I grow tired of politics, and Zuko is more than capable of dealing without me. I will manage the orphanage, but I have a request in return. I wish for Toph Bei Fong to act as a diplomat from the Earth Kingd…"

At this point, Sokka couldn't hold back his sniggers. "I'm sorry!" he gasped for breath, "But Toph? A diplomat? Oof!" Sokka was awarded a rock in the gut, curtsy of Toph.

Iroh smiled, and continued. "Toph would be a diplomat from the Earth Kingdom, and Katara would be a diplomat from the Water Tribes. We need levelheaded people to make peace last; Katara and Toph would be very good at this job."

Katara smiled, "I'd be honored to help, Uncle. And I'm sure Toph will behave herself too." She shot the girl a glare with that comment. Toph grinned and mouthed, 'Whatever you want, Sugar Queen." "And Aang, I'd be honored to teach at the orphanage every now and then," she smiled gently at the boy, who in turn, blushed.

Aang turned to Iroh, "Thank you very much, Uncle. I am honored you would do this."

Katara sighed, zoning out of the meeting. It had been a while since she'd just been able to sit without fear. She missed her home, but she forced herself to face the facts. It would probably be many years before she would be able to stay in the Southern Tribe for an extended amount of time. As her new role as a diplomat and ambassador, she would have to split her time between her home and the Fire Nation, not to mention her duties in the new orphanage.

But Katara was happy. She needed the distractions, rather than thinking about… other things. Now that the war was over, ideally, she and Aang would spend their lives together. But Aang was still a child. He hadn't matured, and although he was able to now speak in public, he was still the same little boy she found in the iceberg.

She was conflicted, and rightfully so. In Aang's childlike behavior to keep her, he had endangered the world by blocking the Avatar State. He was still an impulsive child, but Katara still loved him.

And that was the problem.

The sounds of an argument startled her from here revere.

"How are you going to bring back the Air Nomads?" came Sokka's voice. "You can't just gather a bunch of nomads, and hope an airbending baby pops out!"

"I know, but…" Aang floundered helplessly. "There were always four nations! I have to try to bring back the Nomads!"

Haru sighed, "The world needs the Avatar more then ever now, Aang. You can't just disappear again."

Aang sighed, "The world needs four nations again. You will be able to manage without me. And I won't be gone. I'll just be searching, along with my other duties."

Katara reached across the table and put her hand on Aang's. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" The boy nodded. She sighed, "Okay… But where will you start?"

"In the Fire Nation." All the heads in the room snapped towards Zuko. Questioning looks were on every face. Zuko hid his face in his hands, and mumbled, "You will not like this."

Katara laid her hand on Zuko's arm, looking at him nervously. Blue eyes met with gold, and Katara flinched at the sorrow written all over Zuko's face. His arm burned under her touch, and she worried he had a fever. He took her hand and pushed it away.

"When the Fire Nation invaded the Air Temples, the soldiers were under orders to kill everyone. These orders were rarely followed." Zuko lowered his head, "Many soldiers smuggled young women home from these raids. Once they reached the Fire Nation, they were degraded. A few women were lucky. Because of their exotic looks, they were able to marry into families of high status. But the less lucky ones…" His voice trailed off.

The hall was shrouded in stunned silence. Aang was the first to respond, "We have a lead, no matter how terrible. You cannot blame yourself for the actions of your predecessors, Zuko."

Zuko shook his head. "I can try."

**~Six Months Later~**

Katara stood on a cliff overlooking Kyoshi Village. Lights were on everywhere, and people ran joyously up and down the paths. Weddings were always a big deal, but the people of Kyoshi loved parties. After three hours, Katara was just about done. She leaned against a tree, and slid down until she was sitting.

"Got tired of the party?"

Katara didn't flinch. She had seen Zuko leave the party from her vantage point. She sighed, "You could say that."

He sat down next to her. "Aang is showing off for the local girls again, isn't he?"

Katara turned, facing Zuko completely. In the moonlight, his scar was only a faint outline. "I don't think the war affected him at all. He's still a little kid."

Zuko undid his topknot and crown, and pulled off his wrist guards. He carelessly tossed them onto the ground. "Isn't that a good thing? So much innocence has been lost in the war…" his voice trailed off, his hand instinctively reached up to his scar.

Katara started, a bit panicked. She had only found out about Zuko's past a few months ago. She had always known of Ozai's cruelty, but Zuko's story shocked her. "I didn't mean that!" she started. "It's a good thing… but… He's the Avatar. He has childish ideals about how this world is, and I'm afraid he'll be broken. The world isn't made of cupcakes and sugar. And… even after what he's been through, I don't think he knows that." She looked intently at Zuko. "I'm worried about him."

The wind blew, ruffling Zuko's hair and pulling Katara's hair out of its bun. She sighed, pulling out the chopsticks holding her hair up. Zuko reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry about him. Although you may not know it, he has grown up. You don't need to protect him anymore."

Katara smiled sadly, "I'm so used to it, you know? Taking care of people is all I know."

"Naw," Zuko grinned, moving his hands to hold hers. "You're smart, and you're a great teacher. You cook very well, and you are an amazing bender. You're strong, sophisticated, and beau…" He stopped, pulling his hands away from her.

Katara gently touched his face, pulling her gaze up to hers. "You really mean that?" she whispered, "All of it?" He nodded mutely.

Blue met gold. His hands cupped her face, and they were kissing. Katara let out a moan, and pulled Zuko closer. His fingers tangled in her hair, and her hand stroked his scar and he whispered her name. She found herself in his lap, kissing him. His lips traveled down her neck, and his fingers caught on her necklace.

The spell was broken. Zuko jumped up and scrambled away. In the full moon, he could see the color rising in Katara's cheeks. "I'm sorry!" he scrambled, fearing her bloodbending wrath. "I… I don't know what I was doing!"

Katara sighed, "I don't know either." She looked at Zuko pleadingly, "Don't tell anyone, please!" He nodded mutely, and walked away. Katara simply sat back down on the ground, touching her lips. Her other hand felt something on the ground.

She picked up Zuko's wrist guards and crown. He had dropped them. In the brightly lit night, Katara made out a band sticking out of the side of one of the wrist guards. She pulled it out.

In her hand was a beautifully carved betrothal necklace, similar to hers. It was a band of red, woven to look like waves. The pendant was truly beautiful. It had a carving of a drop of water with flames inside it. But the pendant itself, when held up in the moonlight, glowed softly red, blue, and gold.

Katara pocketed the necklace without thinking, and followed Zuko's footprints back to her brother's wedding.

**~End Chapter One~**

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and feel free to nitpick!


	2. Secrets and Surprises

Sorry for the confusion about the last chapter! I accidentally uploaded a "rejected" version of chapter two, and didn't notice until a couple people asked me why it skipped four years (my bad!)

And thanks to all my readers, and thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to all the people who enjoyed this story so far! The positive feedback I got made me so happy, thank you so much!

The Avatar Movie came out today, I'm probably gonna go and see it next week… as a loyal fan, I must…

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Surprises**

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Zuko's Study~**

Paperwork.

That was one world that Zuko had grown to detest in his past seven months as Fire Lord. Zuko had to give his father credit; he never imagined the overwhelming amount of paperwork the Fire Lord needed to sort out.

And after the war ended, the paperwork increased tenfold. Treaties to sign, prisoners to free, towns to rebuild, debts to pay, war memorials to make. There didn't seem to be an end.

Already, Zuko had signed four treaties, seven orders of release, two rebuilding grants, and a memorial grant.

Zuko was exhausted, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

Zuko had signed official treaties with the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Water Tribe, the City of Omashu, and the Earth Kingdom Capital Ba Sing Se. Technically, signing another treaty in Omashu was redundant, but King Bumi had insisted.

He had also released seven prisoners, among them Smellerbee and Longshot, Jet's old "partners in crime". Three others were old members of Chief Hakoda's fleet, and the remaining two were Kyoshi warriors who had been taken to a different prison because they were causing trouble.

Zuko had also signed a grant to rebuild Omashu and Ba Sing Se. He also owed these cities a shit-load of money. Zuko was seriously considering melting down Ozai's crown to pay for everything. The spirits knew Ozai deserved it.

Zuko also made a new war memorial, this time for all the Fire Nation soldiers who died during the second battle of Sozin's Comet. This marked the fifteenth war memorial he'd made.

There were also notices and proclamations from the Nobility. Zuko hadn't fully appreciated how spoiled the Nobles were until he had to deal with them. Zuko had decided not to sign the Nobles' motion for more money in order to get "hotter bath water". He had a nation to rebuild, and all the Nobles could think about was their bath water.

Nobles. He'd had enough of them.

The paperwork did not end there. There were also the day to day needs of the Fire Nation. So-and-so's village had been burned down, the crops from Watchamacallit Town were attacked by locusts. There were orders for execution for ex-army members who were overstepping their boundaries, and the rebellions that had to be quelled. New schools needed to be opened for the boys coming home from the war, and the crime rate had increased tenfold.

Just as Zuko was about to lie down and take a nap, the door to his study slammed open. Standing there in all her pissed off glory was Mai. She stormed into the room.

Mai didn't storm like other girls. If Toph stormed somewhere, it would usually be accompanied by colorful insults and earthbending, along with pain for whoever was the receiver for the "storm". If it was Katara, there would be rain, and thunder, sometimes lighting if the storm was so powerful it became natural. The receivers of Katara's "storms" usually never came out unscathed.

When Mai stormed, she'd walk in with a royally pissed attitude, and a glare that could freeze Agni. She'd also have multiple senbon holding up her hair, just in case.

When Mai stormed, people listened to her. Zuko was not one of those people.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked. Although she wasn't screaming, she might as well have been.

She moved to the window and swung open the drapes. The time was much later than Zuko had realized, and sunlight streamed into the room, causing the Fire Lord to shield his eyes and mumble curses.

Shouts came from the courtyard, along with a few bangs, a splash, and a few colorful insults. "Toph!" shouted Katara. "Mud? Seriously! Mud?" Zuko could picture her accidentally bending the mud while she gestured wildly.

"'Fraid to get a little dirty, Sugar Queen?" He could practically see Toph's cocky stance.

"Oh, you're getting it now you…" Katara stumbled, searching for a good insult. "Slob!"

"You know it, Sweetness!" Toph's smug grin.

Zuko moaned, and shakily got up from his seat. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed. He had been working all day yesterday, staying up all night and working through dinner. He was exhausted. And all the noise was not helping.

Fire Lord Zuko, now seventeen years old, was seriously considering throwing a hissy fit.

**~Fire Nation Capital: Cherry Blossom Courtyard~**

Katara bent the water out of her hair and clothes, leaving behind the debris. Toph bent the dirt off Katara, and then collapsed backwards into the mud.

"Toph!" scolded Katara. "You're an official! Don't roll in the mud!"

"Relax, Sugar Queen," drawled Toph. "I'm taking a mud bath. Just pretend we're in the spa at Ba Sing Se again!" Toph bent the mud around her eyes, making her look like an alien.

Mai walked into the courtyard and sat next to Katara on a bench. "Did Sparky finally get out of bed?" asked Toph.

"Yeah... He also threw a hissy fit." Toph sniggered. "I can't really blame him," sighed Mai. "He did stay up all night to do paperwork."

Toph lazily drew pictures in the mud. "Hey, Gloom… how are things between you and Sparky?"

Katara sat up straight. "Did he propose to you yet?" Katara's guilty conscience turned to the betrothal necklace she had accidentally taken from Zuko.

Mai looked at her hands. "He already did a while ago…"

"What?" shrieked Katara. "You didn't tell us?" Katara deflated inside. She had always thought that the kiss with Zuko had meant something. She her fingers rested against her lips, remembering the feelings that had coursed through her when they touched Zuko's.

"I said no."

"What?" This time, Toph was the one to shout. "Why did you say no?"

Mai sighed. "He asked me a while back, even before Sokka's wedding. He gave me a beautiful betrothal necklace. I said no, and threw it at him."

"Why?" asked Katara. Her heart was beating loudly. She still had Zuko's necklace, in a secret pocket attached to her waterbending pouch. Could she have been holding the necklace Zuko had meant for Mai?

"It was too Water Tribe for me," Mai said. "No offense, Katara. But in the Fire Nation, men usually propose with rings. I was frustrated he would even consider giving me a necklace."

"What did it look like?" asked Katara.

"It was a red pendant on a gold band," said Mai slowly, trying to remember. "The pendant had a carving of a throwing knife reflecting flames."

Katara's eyes widened. That wasn't the necklace she had picked up. Katara looked at the cherry blossom petals slowly falling to the ground. If the necklace hadn't been for Mai, who was it for?

**~Fire Nation Capital: Dragon Bone Catacombs~**

Aang decided that reading by candlelight was a very good way to ruin one's eyesight. The flickering light was giving him a migraine, and after thirteen hours of looking through scroll after scroll, Aang had found nothing. He read through boring records, a story of Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin's joint childhood, and the diaries of a few Fire Princesses.

Currently, Aang was suffering through another diary. Many of the diaries Aang had just cast aside. They were just princesses talking about which General's son was the most attractive, and Aang didn't have the patience for that. Aang had only bothered with this one because of the person it belonged to—Fire Lady Ursa, Zuko's mother.

It wasn't a diary from her times as the Fire Lady, but from her time as a young teenage girl. From the hour Aang had been reading so far, he had been able to gather only one fact. Ozai was quite a hit with the girls when he was young.

Aang sighed. If he had any hair, he was pretty sure he would have pulled it out by now. There were advantages to being bald.

_Today was a crazy day. Maika, Lee, and I went to the city square. I was pretty sure that Lee just wanted to see Ozai, she could be so shallow. While Lee was climbing trees (I don't understand that girl at all! She wants to impress the Prince, but she acts like a monkey-squirrel!) Maika and I were talking. _

_It was a normal conversation, at first. Maika was worried that she would never find a husband because one of the other Noble boys had called her ugly. Just then, Ozai walked up. _

_I really, really don't like him. Sure, he's good looking and his eyes are enchanting, but that's where his good qualities end! He's stubborn, selfish, cocky, stuck-up, spiteful… I'm sorry… I'm even giving myself a headache now… _

_He wanted to ask me to the Fire Dance, but I managed to wiggle out of it. I didn't want to spend a whole evening with him. _

_But after he left, Maika's face got really serious. I was worried, even though the girl was all gloom and doom; she never ever looked like this. She looked like death rolled over in its grave. (I'm not sure what that means, but I think it's bad… it's an Earth Kingdom expression… they _bury_ their dead! How ridiculous is that?) _

_But anyway, she told me something shocking about her mother. _

_Maika's mother had died three years ago… wait, why am I writing this? I already know it… Well, anyway, Maika was reading her mother's diary (I know… horrible!) But that's not the important part! Maika's mother could airbend!_

Aang stopped reading. "Maika's mother could airbend!" he whispered. He quickly bent his head down and continued reading.

_Maika's mother could airbend!_

_I'd always heard the rumors about how some airbending women had married into Fire Nation Nobility. I'd never actually believed it until now. Apparently, any airbending children were killed! _

_There was this really quiet boy named Tui that I knew when I was little. I can't remember very much about him, but he had disappeared one day when I was about three years old. He always climbed trees, and he never seemed to get hurt, although he fell a lot. As I said, I didn't really remember much, just his eyes, which were a funny color, brown. I never saw him again. I think he might have also been an airbender! _

_Maika was really worried. She started panicking; wondering what would happen if she was really an airbender. I told her I would keep her secret forever, if there was a secret to keep. _

_So when I got home today, I asked my mother more about the supposed airbending nobility. She got really touchy and freaked out. _

_I didn't see her until later that night. I had gone to her chambers to apologize, only to find the door slightly open. I peeked through the crack to see my mother. I know, I know, snooping is wrong, but what I found was scary. _

_My mother was holding a picture of a boy, a boy with brown eyes, and crying. _

Aang gasped. Brown and grey eyes were typical colors for Air Nomads. Aang's heart beat wildly, his pulse accelerating. He hurriedly grabbed the rest of Fire Lady Ursa's diaries, dumping them in a satchel. He exited the catacombs at full speed, running as fast as he could. He passed through the cherry blossom courtyard, leaving a shocked Mai and a sputtering Katara behind. He didn't greet any of them, Toph included. He just ran, not truly believing what he had found.

He had found a lead.

**~Fire Nation Capital: Cherry Blossom Courtyard~**

"So how's your brother and Suki?" asked Mai.

"Suki is pregnant." Katara smiled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Toph, "but weren't they only married a month ago?"

"Yeah," grinned Katara, "But I've seen Suki. Believe me, she's more than a month along… three months pregnant at least!"

"Nice, Sokka… Nice!" Toph rolled over in the mud, and tried to make a mud angel.

"How are things going with you and Aang?" questioned Mai.

Katara sighed, "I haven't seen him since my brother's wedding. Over a month ago…"

"Isn't he in town helping Zuko?" asked Toph.

"Officially," said Katara. "He's actually following up on Zuko's theory of airbenders among the Nobility."

"Any luck so far?" asked Mai.

"Not really," said Katara. "There have been a few leads, but no one is willing to admit the truth."

Toph flicked a bit of mud at Katara, making her throw the younger girl a murderous look. "Twinkletoes is on his way here right now, full speed."

"He is?" asked Katara, turning in the direction of Toph's outstretched finger.

Aang ran into the courtyard, almost running into Mai. Within a span of two seconds, he was in and out.

Katara stood there sputtering. "He didn't even notice me!" she said indignantly.

Mai sighed. "Don't worry about it. Maybe he actually found a lead."

"Not likely," retorted Katara.

"I think I'm gonna call you Gloom from now on, Sugar Queen!" said Toph, sticking some grass in her mouth.

Mai sighed again. "You remember my brother Tom-Tom? From Omashu?"

"He was a really cute kid." Katara fondly recalled the baby boy. Her thoughts turned away from the Avatar for a few moments. "But what…"

Mai cut her off. "I think he may be a lead."

Katara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" she whispered. "A lead… as in…" her voice trailed off.

"I think he's an airbender."

Mai's statement was met with astounded silence.

**~End Chapter 2~**

I hope you guys like it! Please, please, please review XD And please, feel free to nitpick and tell me even the smallest mistake!


	3. Clues and Questions

400+ hits on this story! I'm so, so, so happy! (you guys have no idea!) So… one of the other authors I read said she would do this, so I think I will too… when I reach 100 reviews, I'll take suggestions from the reviewers from things they want to happen in the story (like, side adventures, etc.). I'll do my best to incorporate them into the story (I have a story line, as in, how I want it to end… the things that happen in between however…)

I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please review cause reviews make me happy

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 3: Clues and Questions**

**~The Diaries of Fire Lady Ursa~**

_~Day 73~_

_Despite the fact that my life just changed, everything is still the same. I know, that contradicts itself, but its true! Maika just told me a secret that changes her life, and I find my mother hold a picture of a boy who mysteriously disappeared, wouldn't my life change? Become more exciting? _

_But I'm a very good secret-keeper, so everything is exactly the same. _

_Honestly, I'm considering telling Lee about Maika's mother just so she'll blabber to someone and make things interesting. _

_But I'm not that spiteful. _

_And honestly? I'm Nobility; my life is pretty awesome already. _

_My seventeenth birthday is in two days. And Iroh is coming back home! I mean, _Crown Prince Iroh_. Actually, everyone is calling him by his military title now, Lieutenant Colonel Iroh. _

_It's been three years since I've seen Iroh. Diary… I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to put up with some Fangirling for now… Iroh is so handsome. He was twenty years old last time I saw him… and now he is twenty-three. He will be back in time for my birthday party, I'm really happy about that! He has been my best friend, since I was three and he was nine (I tripped when walking down the street and he caught me *swoon*)(or so I'm told)(I was a clumsy child). But I miss him so much! I don't know how he is related to Ozai and Azulon. Iroh is so kind and gentle, and he has the most enchanting gold eyes. _

_I can't wait to see him again. I hope he will ask me to the dance. I have grown a lot in the past few years, I'm not longer a clumsy, blushing, fourteen-year-old. I'm also of the marrying age. _

_Imagine! Being married to the Crown Prince! _

_But I'm not a gold digger, I would like Iroh even if he was a peasant (although we probably wouldn't get married if he was, my parents would _never_ approve). _

_I'm sorry diary, I'm rambling. And Iroh's ship is pulling in! Be back soon, Diary! _

_~Day 74~_

_Yesterday was amazing! When Iroh's ship pulled into the harbor, there was a giant crowd, waiting to greet him. I was in the crowd, not too far back, but pretty deep into it. I was with Maika, Lee, and Zhao (who has recently taken a fancy to Maika, I do not like him, but he is handsome and smitten with her) waiting to see Iroh after all these years. _

_Iroh's hair had grown longer, and he wore it like a Fire Lord. He looked very regal in his armor, and he had a cape! I was nervous. Would he notice me? He had sent a new fabric from the Earth Kingdom to me to be made into a kimono, and I was wearing it now. _

_Our eyes met, and I felt sparks! He walked into the crowd, dismissing his servants. Ozai followed him as he made his was through the parting crowd, directly to me! I was shocked. _

_He walked up to me and embraced me (I was astonished too! Such displays of affection in public are unheard of if a couple is unmarried!), after which he took my hands and asked me to the dance! _

_Iroh and I spent the day wandering the palace gardens. I cannot wait until the dance tonight! I am so excited, and Maika and Lee are ecstatic! Zhao finally asked Maika to the dance. She is a bit sad, two days from now; he is leaving to fight in the Earth Kingdom. Meanwhile, Lee is the happiest of all. Ozai asked her to the dance and she has been running around trying to find the perfect shade of pink to wear. Maika insists she wear something more formal, maybe red. I think she should wear gold; Lee looks absolutely stunning in gold. Her eyes look beautiful with it. _

_I don't have any problems with what to wear. Iroh had another dress made for me. This one was more formal—a white gown with embroidery done in gold thread. It shimmers as if lit from the inside with firebending. _

_I must go get ready, it is almost time for the dance. _

_~Day 75~ _

_I don't even know where to start. But I do know where to end! Iroh kissed me! He dropped me off at my doorstep after the dance, and gave me a small kiss! On the lips! _

_Agni, I can die of happiness right now. _

_But I can't do that yet. I have to get ready for my birthday party (it's very, very early morning now, I haven't been able to sleep). _

_~Day 75~_

… _Diary… why does my life suck so much? Everything that can go wrong has possibly gone wrong. _

_I was having a very nice party, but Maika drew me to the side halfway through. She pulled me outside despite my protests. I was angry, it was my party! She didn't need to interrupt right now! _

_But I was wrong. She needed to interrupt me. _

_Our worst fears had been realized. She was an airbender. _

_We ran to a secluded corner of the city, and she showed me her airbending slice. It was amazing! I could not believe that it was true, but airbending was so beautiful! _

_Maika left to go back to the party, while I lingered behind. My dress had twisted a little bit, so I was going to fix it. I was about to leave to walk back, when a hand grabbed me. _

_It was Ozai. _

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Cherry Blossom Courtyard~**

Katara and Toph stared at Mai. Katara's expression was a cross between a "you're kidding me", a "no freaking way", and a "holy crap, I think we might be able to save the world now".

Toph's expression was a cross between a "she must be lying", a "damn, she's a good liar", and a "… I think she's actually telling the truth".

Mai sighed. "I owe you guys an explanation," she said. "I'm not really sure he's an airbender, but I think he might be. Tom-Tom is almost three years old, and he's already running around. He loves to climb trees, and I have to watch him, and catch him if he falls. Ty-Lee was in town a few days ago, and I was trying to zone out her unstoppable blabbering. I was almost there when I heard her shriek."

Mai pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I saw Tom-Tom fall off the tree. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I remember running up to him, only to find he was completely alright. According to Ty-Lee, he fell off of the top of the tree, and floated to the ground. He landed on his feet!" Mai's voice had risen in volume, and Katara was about ready to jump up and down.

"Can we go to your house?" asked Toph. "We can try to see if he really can airbend."

"Really airbend?" cried Katara. "He floated down a tree! I've seen Aang do it, the kid is either really lucky or an airbender, and I pick the second one!"

Mai smiled a little bit, and lead the girls out of the palace.

"You know, Gloom," said Toph, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak!"

**~Sometime in the Past~Fire Nation Capital: Deserted Courtyard~**

I gasped. Strong arms encircled my waist, and a hand covered my mouth. I was pulled back into a hard chest, and I felt hot breath in my ear.

I was terrified.

"Hmmm…" a deep voice whispered, "It seems you've been keeping a secret from me, Princess."

Ozai. I stiffened in fear. Had he seen Maika airbend? Or was he just trying to get under my skin?

He moved his hand from my mouth. "What are you talking about, Milord?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Ursa…" he sighed, his breath sending goose bumps up my neck. "You're so beautiful. It's a shame you're a traitor to the nation…"

My breath caught. "W-What are you talking about?" I stammered.

"Your dear, _dear_, friend Maika can airbend, can she not?" whispered Ozai. He bent down, kissing me on my neck. I shuddered. "Don't deny it, Princess… I saw everything."

"I swear, we don't mean…"

He spun me around, glaring at me. I shut my mouth. His eyes were bright with something I couldn't identify. I was terrified.

"I'm sure we can figure out … an arrangement…"

The grin on Ozai's face was not pleasant. Not pleasant. At all…

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Aang's Chambers~**

Aang stopped. He scrambled around. He looked through the rest of the scrolls. It couldn't be over! He had a lead!

But the diary ended right there. With the words, "It was Ozai."

What had happened to Ursa? To Maika? What had Ozai done to her?

Aang collapsed backwards onto his bed, ready to scream. The first real lead he had just disappeared into thin air. Who was Maika? She was obviously a member of Fire Nation Nobility like Ursa. Aang was pretty sure Zhao was Admiral Zhao, but… he didn't know if he had a wife.

And the boy. Tui. He was an airbender, Aang was sure of it. Was he Ursa's brother? He was obviously closely related to Ursa's mother. Possibly her son. But could he have been her son from a different husband? Or were the airbending genes from Ursa's mother.

The possibilities were endless. Sadly, the clues Aang had found just lead to more questions.

The only person who knew the answers had disappeared five years ago.

**~Fire Nation Palace: Zuko's Chambers~**

"Zuko!"

Zuko groaned. He just threw a hissy fit to get rid of Mai, and now Aang barged into his room. Zuko only got one day off per year, and he intended to spend it sleeping. The world was just against him today. It didn't seem like he would ever get his nap.

"Zuko!"

The covers were ripped off him this time. Zuko pulled himself up and shot the thirteen-year-old with his best death glare. The look on Aang's face made him double take.

The boy was serious.

Zuko had learned in his past months spending time with Aang that the boy was never serious. He was practically incapable of seriousness. Actually, he _was_ incapable of seriousness.

So why was Aang serious?

As curious as Zuko was, if Aang had walked out of the room saying he could sleep, Zuko would have done so unquestioningly. Sadly (or maybe it was really a good thing), Aang remained in the room.

Zuko realized he was being very lazy. He had known he was being lazy for a while, but this was the first time he actually admitted it to itself.

So Zuko pulled himself out of the bed, and told himself that he would make a genuine effort to listen to the Avatar.

He didn't need to make a genuine effort. The minute Aang started talking, Zuko was paying attention.

"We need to find your mother."

Zuko stood there, gaping at the bald boy. Aang's arrow tattoos seemed to swim in Zuko's vision, and the Fire Lord slumped down into his desk chair.

"My… mother?" he whispered, shocked.

"Yes," said Aang. "I was reading her diaries from her days as a teenager, and they just stop! One of her friends was an airbender, and the only way to find her is to speak to your mother. Is Maika a very common name in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko ran his hands through his hair. His mother and airbenders were connected? "Maika is a very common name… there are at least twenty Maika's within the Nobility itself…"

"So we have to find your mother!"

"I don't know where she is, okay?" snapped Zuko. Seeing the hurt expression on Aang's face made Zuko stop and fix his tone. "I've been trying to find her for a while…" he mumbled, sighing. His head fell into his arms. "The only person who knows where she is… is my father…"

Aang sighed. He put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

It was time for the Avatar to take matters into his own hands.

**~Fire Nation Capital Outskirts: Prison~**

"Why do I feel like I've already seen this?"

Aang stood in front of Ozai, his tattoos and eyes glowing.

"Tell me what you did to Fire Lady Ursa!"

**~End Chapter Three~**

I hope you guys like it! Please, please review! I want to hear from all you lurkers! Even if you just type the words "it's ok" or "please update" as long as I hear something~


	4. FlashBacks and FreakOuts

Gyaa! Thanks for all the support for this story so far! Your reviews make me sooo happy! Thank you all so much!

Well, now that I've actually gotten the story started, I'm gonna slow down on updates a bit… I've been updating every other day, and I'm gonna slow it down to about every three days. Even though its summer, I have a lot of work to do for school next year (why did I take all those AP classes? Oh yeah, cause I'm an idiot…) But I have three books and an essay to write for English, a book and three essays to write for Genetics, a thirty page packet and an assessment for Physics, and I have to teach myself all of Latin II… basically it's gonna be one hellofa summer…

But I got fanfiction to keep me going XD So I'm gonna try to update as much as possible (definitely no waits longer than a week) Enjoy!

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 4: Flash-Backs and Freak-Outs**

**~Sometime in the Past~Fire Nation Capital: Deserted Courtyard~**

"A-arrangement?" I stammered. I disliked the sound of that very much.

Ozai smiled. "Of course. I can't just let you go free… After all…" He leaned closer to me, his lips inches away from mine, "you're a traitor to the nation."

My heart was pounding very fast. I hoped someone walked into the courtyard at this very moment. _Iroh? Iroh, can you hear me?_ No such luck…

I swallowed, "What… what do you want?"

The twenty-year-old prince pulled me into an embrace, his lips next to my ear. "You," he whispered. "I'll let you run free… if you agree to marry me."

My fairy tale came crashing down around me.

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Zuko's Chambers~**

Zuko paced in his room. Maika. He could have sworn he knew the name. He'd heard the name before, he was sure of that. Where he heard it… that was the unsure part. But that name sounded familiar. Granted, one of the Nobles named Maika could have been talking to him, and he subconsciously remembered her name, but he swore he knew a Maika with a connection to his mother.

He just couldn't remember it.

He sighed, collapsing on his bed. He rolled over onto his back and screamed. The door slammed open, and a wizened old man ran in.

"Milord! Are you ok?" he shouted. He ran up to Zuko. "What is wrong, Milord? Is everything alright?"

Zuko waved the man away. Suddenly, he sat straight up. "Marco!" he shouted. The man turned around. "You knew my mother very well, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Marco's voice trailed off, confusion written all over his face.

"Did you know her friends?" Marco nodded. "Did she have a friend named Maika?"

Marco's face fell. Zuko looked at the man in confusion, "What is it?"

"She passed away," whispered Marco. "Do you not remember? It was five years ago!"

Zuko's eyes widened. A funeral pyre swam in front of his eyes, two bodies… one large and one small. Maika and… _Tara_.

**~Six Years Ago~Fire Nation Capital: Fire Nation Academy~**

"Ha! You're such a loser! You can't even firebend!" Ten-year-old Zuko sighed, halting his practice. He had decided not to go outside for recess today in order to perfect a few of his forms, but seemed he wouldn't get anything done.

"Loser! You can't firebend! You can't firebend!" Zuko knew that voice very well. It belonged to the biggest bully in the school. Kyra. The girl was scary; she could even make Azula pee in her pants.

"Who cares! I can do anything you can!" Zuko gasped, he recognized that voice. It was Tara. She was General Zhao's daughter, only six years old. The General had pushed the school board until they let his daughter into the school. Tara was not a firebender, not yet, at least, and she was too young to be in this school. Most of the students were firebenders, and they were all at least nine years old.

"Oh yeah? Then, I dare you to go over the Lava Junglegym!"

Zuko's eyes widened. Didn't Kyra know how dangerous that was for a non-bender? The Lava Junglegym was a jungle-gym that had a hotspot of lava underneath it. The lava was constantly exploding and popping; only a firebender would be able to bend the lava away and cross the junglegym at the same time.

Zuko heard the crowd begin to jeer; he stopped doing his forms and moved to the window.

A small, dark-haired girl stood in the middle of a group of much older kids. At their head was Kyra, her blood red hair pulled into a ponytail. Her violet eyes were trained on the tiny girl, Tara.

Tara glared at them, "I'll do it!"

Kyra just laughed, "Fine! Go get yourself killed!"

Tara glared at them and walked over to the junglegym. She flinched as she got closer, the heat was unbearable. Zuko clenched his fists, trying to hold back. He considered running out and stopping them, but he knew he would just make things worse. Zuko considered getting a teacher, Tara wasn't allowed anywhere near the junglegym because she couldn't bend yet.

Zuko watched as Tara grabbed the first rung. She pulled herself onto the junglegym and closed her eyes. She proceeded to attempt to get across.

Zuko flinched as she almost got hit. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing! Carefully, he started bending the lava spurts away from the small girl. He didn't do any drastic bending, just little motions to keep the lava from hitting her. When Tara jumped off the other side, she looked relieved. Zuko saw her lips form the words, "Thank Agni."

"See?" Tara walked over to the other kids. "I can do anything a firebender can!"

"Yeah, but you can't defend yourself!"

Zuko's eyes widened. He froze, watching, horrorstruck, as the kids advanced on Tara. "N-no!" shrieked Tara. She ran, as fast as she could, away from the bullies. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Stupid girl! Die!"

"NO!" screamed Tara. Zuko stood frozen in the window as the kids crowded around Tara, punching her, pulling her hair. Tara started crying, and Kyra grabbed her, pulling her up.

"You think that's bad? Here!" Zuko's breath caught. She had a knife! Where did she get a knife?

Kyra ran the knife down the girl's cheek; blood dripped down. Tears welled in Tara's eyes. She touched her cheek, shocked by the red liquid on her fingers.

Zuko ran out of the training room. This had gone too far. He burst out of the doors, screaming, "Leave her alone!"

The bullies froze, only Tara moved, thrashing around, trying to get Kyra's hands off her.

"Leave her alone, or I'm gonna firebend you all to hell!" Azula cursed too much for her own good, and sadly, Zuko had picked it up. It was rumored that the Princess's first word had been a curse.

Zuko threw a few firebending punches and kicks, and the bullies ran.

He ran over to Tara, and picked her up. "Shhhh… don't cry, you'll be okay…" he whispered.

Zuko picked up Tara's slight figure gently, carrying her inside to the nurse's office. While she was being wrapped up, he told the Nurse exactly what happened, and the students involved. Those students were expelled, and Zuko became Tara's best friend and protector. After that, the two were inseparable.

That is, until fate had a horrible twist for the two of them.

**~Present Day~Western Air Temple: Training Room~**

"Keep a solid base," said Haru, demonstrating a horse stance. "You have to be stronger than the rock!"

The twelve orphans who were known earthbenders mimicked Haru's position. Haru walked up to a ten-year-old boy. "Lee, you're feet are too close together. You're unbalanced." Haru put a single finger on the boy's shoulder, and pushed. Lee went sprawling. "Keep your legs further apart, and bend your knees. A strong base is key."

Uncle Iroh sat in the corner of the training room watching. He smiled, thinking of a man in Ba Sing Se who had been given hope to become a masseuse. All he did was correct the man's mugging stance.

"A Kyoshi Warrior's dress is very important. Every portion of your uniform represents the values of a Kyoshi Warrior!" Suki's voice rang through the training hall, as young girls gazed admirably at the green uniforms they were wearing.

"If you can hit these pressure points in battle, you can disable your opponent!" Ty-Lee was saying to a group of students sitting around a diagram of a human body. "You could also be a very great healer. Knowledge of the human body is very important when treating patients!"

The young children listening to Ty-Lee cheered when the Kyoshi Warrior did a handstand. Nearby, Sokka doubled the speed at which his flourished his new sword, astounding the young boys and girls watching him. The kids clapped, stars shining in their eyes.

"Uncle Iroh! Uncle Iroh!" a little girl ran up to the Dragon of the West.

"What is it, Sasha?" he asked kindly.

"Can you sing a song?" she asked. A few other children ran up. "Sing a song, Uncle! Sing a song!"

Iroh smiled, looking at a young boy. He pulled Sasha onto his lap, and the little boy climbed up to sit next to her.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves," sang Iroh.

The children giggled. "Pretty!" said the little boy, smiling. Another image of a smiling little boy swam into Iroh's vision. "Sing another!" said Sasha.

"Leaves on a vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." Tears fell down Iroh's cheeks. The little boy reached over and wiped them off.

Suddenly, Haru appeared beside Iroh. Sasha scrambled off of 'Uncle''s lap, and Haru picked up the boy. "Are you alright, Lu Ten?"

Iroh's eyes widened. He scrambled up, and looked at the boy. How had he not seen it before? The boy was a carbon-copy of his son. Iroh fled from the training room, leaving Haru holding Lu Ten with a lost expression.

Ty-Lee laid a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Lu Ten is the name of his son..." she whispered. "He died in the war."

Haru sighed, rubbing his eyes. A thirteen-year-old boy ran up to the earthbender, out of breath.

"Master Haru!" he panted. "Master Haru!"

Haru looked at the water tribe boy. "What is it, Hyun?"

"It's Nala!" he said, panicked. "We were out on the eastern terrace with Teo trying out a new kind of jelly bomb, when…" he stopped, trying to catch his breath.

Without waiting for a further explanation, Haru pushed Lu Ten into Ty-Lee's arms. He took off towards the eastern terrace with Hyun on his heels.

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Mai's House… Mansion~**

"Come here, Tom-Tom! Come here baby!" Katara cooed.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! Stop it with that annoying baby voice!" Toph picked her nose while throwing Katara a dirty look.

"I think it's kinda sweet," said Mai's mother, Mika. She had forgiven the Avatar and his friends for kidnapping her son in Omashu—at least now she was out of that hell-hole.

"I'm going out shopping, don't do anything dangerous or stupid!" she said, leaving arm-in-arm with her husband.

"Dangerous? Stupid?" said Toph. "Does throwing a baby off a roof count?"

Mai sighed. "Let's do this."

The girls ran out to the courtyard. Katara was just about sick of courtyards; every single house in the Fire Nation had a courtyard. Katara wanted a nice igloo for a change. Sadly, it would be a few weeks before she could get to the Southern Water Tribe, with a detour to the Western Air Temple Orphanage. Katara sighed. She never thought she could miss stewed sea prunes and ice so much.

Toph earthbended herself onto the roof with Tom-Tom. The boy started to wine, wanting to be with Katara again. Toph grinned. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be down there soon."

Katara and Mai both took positions at the base of the roof. Toph held Tom-Tom over the edge, and dropped him.

"What are you doing!" The shriek distracted both Katara and Mai.

Mika was back. She had wanted to go shopping for a new kimono. This meant that she would buy at least five new outfits, complete with matching jewelry. She had, sadly, left her purse on the table.

She'd come home to get money only to find her daughter throwing her son off a roof.

Mika was a few seconds away from having a heart attack.

**~End Chapter Four~**

For those of you who read "Naomi: A Fire Nation Airbender", you'll see a few similarities from here on out (for example, the whole scene with Zuko and Tara was the same as in "Naomi", except this one was from a more "Zuko POV-ish")

I hope you guys liked it Please review!

P.S. Extra credit for anyone who can identify the episodes Iroh's songs came from!


	5. Airbenders and Kidnappers

… I feel like a horrible person! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! Please forgive me! *puppy dog eyes* Once again tho, thanks to everyone for all the support I've gotten for this story, you guys make me so happy!

Congrats to Niki for being the first one to identifying the episode the "Soldier Boy" song was from, Tales of Ba Sing Se! (IcePrincess013 also guessed the episode for this song!)

And thanks to all my reviewers for chapter four: FirWolf777, , Niki, Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, NorthernLights25, pureangel86, karu0792, Co-Co, paperbackwriter9, and IcePrincess013

And thanks to all of those who reviewed for other chapters, and especially to those readers who've been with me from the start! Love you guys!

**IMPORTANT:** just to clear up any confusion, I know the summary says "four years later"… eventually, there will be a time-skip

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. Taang. Suka. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 5: Airbenders and Kidnappers**

**~Present Day~Western Air Temple: A Random Hallway Leading to the Eastern Terrace~**

_Crap!_ Haru sprinted towards the terrace, Hyun hard on his heels. He was in charge of the orphanage! He held equal authority to Uncle Iroh, and it was his responsibility to watch the children! And now, Nala might be hurt!

Haru was panicking. That much was apparent. Ty-Lee followed the mustached earthbender towards the terrace, cooing to Lu-Ten.

Nala… she was a nine-year-old girl, recalled Ty-Lee. She was a non-bender, but very skilled at targeting pressure points. Poor girl, Ty-Lee hoped she was alright. She'd grown quite fond of all her students, Nala especially. The girl had the most charming grey eyes, almost identical to Ty-Lee's own.

Ty-Lee sighed. She passed a girl in the hall, roughly fifteen-years-old. Her hair was covered; her only feature visible was her violet eyes. "Can you take care of Lu-Ten for me?" asked Ty-Lee.

"Not a problem," said the girl, taking the baby and walking down the hall. Ty-Lee sprinted towards the terrace.

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Zuko's Chambers~**

Zuko sat on his bed, memories flooding his head.

His mother talking with a dark skinned woman, laughing and joking.

Admiral—then General—Zhao appearing and embracing his wife, Maika.

Maika laughing in his embrace, while shooting Ursa a worried look.

Zuko and Tara hiding behind a tree, watching the whole thing.

Tara, her head covered in a crusty red substance as she was cradled in he mother's arms.

Tara, not remembering the face of her best friend.

Maika, devastated, refusing to talk to her best friend.

Maika and Ursa, arguing quietly.

Finally, the ruins of a chariot after a freak accident with a komodo-rhino.

A funeral pyre.

Maika. Tara. The last links to airbending. Dead.

Zuko sighed, and jumped when he heard the window slam open. "There's a door!" he shouted, and then stopped, seeing Aang in the window. The Avatar swung into the room, and Zuko stared at him. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?" The boy didn't respond to him. "Did he?" Zuko repeated, daring to hope for a minute.

The thirteen-year-old grinned at Zuko. "Saddle up, Fire Lord! We're going to the Earth Kingdom!"

Zuko just gaped at the boy. He came to his senses when Aang ran out of his chambers (using the door this time) and ran into poor Marco. The elderly man regained his footing and stumbled into Zuko's chambers just as the Fire Lord bolted out. Poor Marco was swept off his feet again as the Fire Lord shouted a hasty apology over his shoulder.

Marco sighed. That boy was going to be the death of him.

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Mai's House… Mansion~**

Time seemed to slow down for Mika. She sprinted into the courtyard after seeing the blind earthbender drop her son off the roof. She screamed at the same time, drawing the attention of the "catchers", namely her daughter and the bloodbender. She stopped, petrified, as she realized her son was about to splat against the tiles. She held her breath as Katara tried to bloodbend the little boy into a pond, and failed. She started to turn purple as she saw her daughter throw senbon, trying to pin the boy against the wall, missing. She collapsed when she saw the two girls run into each other trying to catch the boy.

She was about to fall over dead when she heard Tom-Tom's voice say, "Again! Again!"

Tears blurred Mika's eyes as she ran towards her son, engulfing the child in a hug. Mai stiffened as her mother shot her a death glare, and Katara turned red with shame.

Toph laughed. Katara spun around to glare at the blind girl, realizing it was futile. "Cool it, Sweetness!" said Toph, jumping off the roof. "The kid didn't go splat, or were you guys all too occupied to notice it? What does that mean?"

Mai's eyes widened, "He's an airbender!"

Mika stood up, continuing to glare at her daughter. "What were you thinking?" she snapped. "Didn't this ever occur to you as being dangerous and stupid?"

"We had it under control…"

"And your brother almost died!"

"Mom!" Mai screamed. Mika's eyes widened, and she became instantly silent. Katara and Toph stared at the soft-spoken girl in astonishment. Mai… had _screamed_.

"Mom," repeated Mai, calmly this time. "We knew what we were doing. I mean, we're not children! We just fought in a war! It's about time you trusted me to do things!"

"How can I trust you when you just threw your brother off the roof?"

"If you hadn't walked in, Katara and I would both be paying attention enough to catch him if anything went wrong. But we already knew nothing was wrong." Mai too Tom-Tom from her mother's arms. "He's an airbender. And I think you know why!"

Mika's look of guilt was all the girls needed as confirmation.

"You had two other brothers…"

**~Two Months Ago~Fire Nation Capital: Extreme Security Prison~**

A hooded figure scaled the walls of the Fire Nation Extreme Security Prison. The prison was becoming famous—it had held three out of the five living members of the Royal Family. However, the figure was not concerned with this. The figure was minding its own business… breaking into a high security prison.

Just a normal day for this figure.

Climbing to the top of the tower, the figure pulled its cloak tighter to itself, showing a feminine build. She started to shimmy across the side of the tower, towards a barred window—if it could be called that. She prayed to Agni that she wouldn't be incinerated for lateness.

**~Two Months Ago~Fire Nation Capital: Azula's Prison Cell~**

Ex-Almost-Fire Lady Azula tapped her fingers against her handcuffs irritably. Her guest was annoying her very much. She was late. Now, Azula was not a very punctual person herself, but anyone who was late for a meeting with the princess usually found themselves in a very awkward situation. As a result, most people were not late for meetings with Azula.

Then again, thought Azula, the stupid redheaded girl had never been too smart.

Violet eyes in the window made the Princess jump to her feet. "Where have you been?" she hissed. "We don't have much time to speak now!"

A surprisingly low voice came in through the window. "Sorry, Fire Lady. I was held up."

"By what?" growled Azula. "What could _possibly_ be more important that your life?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard. "Pardon me, my lady…" the voice stuttered. "I meant to disrespect."

Azula sighed, "Never mind. Is everything in place?"

"Yes," said the voice. "My sister was picked up with the last group of orphans. We will kidnap the airbending boy before anyone suspects a thing."

Azula smirked. "Good. The poor Avatar won't know what hit him!"

"You are quite smart, my lady. Faking craziness so you wouldn't be kept in a higher security prison, truly genius!"

"Thank you, dear Maika!" Azula did the best to toss her hair while chained up. "Soon, the plan will be in play. Soon, the Fire Nation will come crashing down around my dearest brother's ears."

Azula laughed maniacally as guards entered her cell with food. The violet eyes were nowhere to be seen.

**~Present Day~Western Air Temple: Eastern Terrace~**

Haru burst onto the terrace to see a girl skipping around. "Isn't that…" his voice trailed off.

A boy in a wheelchair nearly ran into the mustached earthbender. "Haru!" he shouted. "Did Hyun tell you?"

"Tell me what?" growled Haru. Nala was fine. She was the girl skipping around! What was Hyun panicking about if she was alright? She came to a stop next to Teo, her grey eyes shining.

"I can airbend!" she sang.

Haru's jaw dropped open just as Ty-Lee cartwheeled into the room. She took in Haru's blank stare, Hyun and Teo's happy faces, and Nala's not pan-caked body.

"… What did I just miss?"

**~Present Day~Western Air Temple: Girl's Dorm~**

"You're a smelly little thing, aren't you?" Lu-Ten giggled as the girl wrinkled her nose at him. The baby reached out his hand and tried to grab the teen's red locks of hair, she smacked his hands away. "You don't have any manners either!" she snapped. "How old are you?" She decided he was three years old. Why? Because, it seemed like a fitting number.

Lu-Ten started to wine, his eyes filling with tears when the girl smacked him. "Oh geez…" she mumbled. "Please, please, please don't cry!" She sighed as the baby began to bawl. "Just my luck… a hysterical three-year-old on my hands…"

A knock on the door startled the teen. "Come in?" she said. Sokka walked into the room.

"Kyra!" he said, looking at the girl. "I thought I heard noises from here so…" He noticed the bawling baby. "Do you want me to take him off your hands?"

"Nah," said Kyra. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Sokka, scratching the back of his neck. "God knows I need to practice holding kids…"

"Why? Is Suki pregnant or something?" asked Kyra.

"I thought everyone knew already!" said Sokka, grinning sheepishly. "I guess I just spilled the beans!"

Kyra laughed, waving bye to the swordsman as he walked out of the room. She smiled, cooing to Lu-Ten. "Who's a good little airbender?" she whispered. "Who's a good little airbender?"

**~Present Day~Somewhere on the Outskirts of the Fire Nation Capital: Appa's Back~**

Zuko lounged in Appa's saddle, comforted by the familiar movements of the bison. He looked at the clouds, there were a few really strange shaped ones—for example, a bunny. Zuko smiled for the first time in months as his thoughts started to wander.

Inevitably, his mind drifted to the topic of a certain bloodbender. Zuko sighed, shaking his head. He had to get the girl out of his thoughts; it was bad for both him and Mai.

Mai. Zuko sighed again. Things weren't working out with the girl the way he wanted things to. He loved Mai, he truly did, but Mai wanted him all to herself. And Zuko couldn't give her that.

Once again, he started to think of Katara. She looked very good in Fire Nation colors—Zuko had a partially selfish motive for giving Katara a whole new wardrobe, all in red and gold. He remembered her look of distaste, asking for something—anything—blue. Zuko had just laughed, and said she looked good in anything. He'd left the room too quick to see her blush and happy smile.

Her hair was beautiful, he just wanted to run his hands through it, and her sapphire blue eyes were enchanting. And her lips. Zuko still remembered their kiss from Sokka's wedding. He sighed.

He was so dead if Sokka found out.

Aang's voice startled the Fire Lord from his musings. "So they just gave you all this time off?"

"All this time…" Zuko's voice trailed off questioningly. "Wait!" He sat up straight and looked at the Avatar. "Aren't we just going to see my mother? Don't you know where she is?"

"She's in the Earth Kingdom!" replied Aang cheerfully. Zuko sighed with relief. "I just don't know exactly where…" he mumbled.

Zuko glared at the boy. "I don't have enough time to search the entire Earth Kingdom! You might as well have not found out anything!"

"Well, we know she's not in the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes!"

Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry, Aang. I just… I don't have the kind of time necessary to find her."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Aang smiled sadly. "With the monks, we don't really have mothers and fathers. Monk Gyatso was the closest I had to a fatherly figure. When I thought I was going to loose him, I was so angry. And when I couldn't find him… that was the worst…"

"I can help you look for a month, but I will need to get back to the Fire Nation after that," said Zuko.

Aang smiled, "I'll continue looking after you go back."

Zuko smiled, happy for the Avatar's friendship. A thought struck him. _Should I tell him that Maika is dead?_ Zuko wasn't sure, if Aang knew the airbender was dead, would he still have a reason to search for Zuko's mother? Would Aang still help his friend, despite not being able to find a hint about airbenders?

Aang sat on Appa's head, smiling. "I can't believe we're so close to finding airbenders!"

Zuko swallowed, and sat back down. He kept his mouth shut; he only hoped Aang would understand.

**~End Chapter Five~**

I'm so sorry for the late update (I'm such a horrible person!) But I hope you guys like this! Please review!


	6. Truths and Nightmares

I am the worst person ever.

I won't feel bad if you agree because it's true. I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update (like, a month?) but I do have a legitimate excuse. Life happened, and my dad signed me up for five different SAT prep courses (soo boring, and they started at eight in the morning!)

But the important thing is that I'm back! I will do my best to update once every two weeks, because school is going to start soon

**IMPORTANT:** just to clear up any confusion, I know the summary says "four years later"… eventually, there will be a time-skip

**Book 4: AIR**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the end of the war and the Fire Nation is in despair. Young Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission to find his mother, and seek her political advice. Meanwhile, Aang hunts for remaining airbenders, leaving Katara alone. Zutara. HaruxOC. Taang. Suka. And one-sided ZukoxOC.

**Chapter 6: Truths and Nightmares**

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Mai's House… Mansion~**

Mika tapped her fingers against her cup of tea. Her eyes darted back and forth from the accusing gold eyes of her daughter and the wall. She sighed, closed her eyes, and began.

"You had an older brother. His name was Lee. He was… five years older than you. When he was seven years old, we discovered a horrible secret," Mika sighed, finally meeting her daughters' gaze. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "He was an airbender."

"Ozai found out and…" Mika gulped, her fingers turning white as she gripped her glass. "Well, airbenders don't survive in the fire nation…"

"When you were around Lee's age, I was worried the same thing would happen to you. Thankfully, you were a non-bender. But… When I gave birth to Tom-Tom, you were in the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. That's why you never knew that Tom-Tom had a twin brother. We named him Lu-Ten."

Mai's eyes widened at her mother's story. "What… what happened to him?" she whispered, fearing the answer.

"I don't know…" Mika shook her head, her black bangs falling out of her bun and into her eyes. "When I found out he was an airbender, I gave him to a man selling cabbages… he could be anywhere now…"

Toph spoke for the first time. "Twinkletoes has his orphanage; you think Lu-Ten could have ended up there?"

Mika shook her head, mussing her hair even more. "I dare not hope."

**~Present Day~Earth Kingdom: The Avatar's Camp~**

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. He let out a few whimpers, and a little shout. Aang looked at him worriedly. He considered waking his friend, but he knew it had been a while since the Fire Lord had been able to sleep. Aang left Zuko and settled further into his sleeping bag.

"_You have quite the talent for messing things up, Zuzu." _

_Colors swirled around the Fire Lord, and a familiar figure walked up to him. _

"_Katara!" he cried, running up to her. _

"_You fool!" The look on Katara's face was eerily familiar, and her normally sapphire eyes were hard gold. Katara grinned evilly. "Don't you recognize me? You were always slow, dear brother! That's going to be your destruction!" _

_Zuko stumbled backwards, into waiting arms. He spun around, to find lips locked with his. He pushed the person away, meeting Katara's hurtful face. _

"_Why, Zuko?" she whispered. "You abandoned me? How could I ever trust you?" _

_Aang appeared next to Katara, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Zuko screamed, and Aang's head burst into flames. Katara gasped, falling to the floor. _

"_What have you done?" _

_Zuko looked down at his hands, but they weren't his. They were the hands of his father. Zuko looked down to see his reflection in a lake, but his face wasn't his own. His father's cruel grin looked back up at him. _

"_You really have a knack of screwing things up, don't you?" Ozai grinned cruelly, "My son!" _

"_Like father, like daughter!" rang Sokka's voice. "How could you just throw my sister away!" _

"_I really thought you were the good guy, Sparky!" Toph's eyes were filled with tears, "but you burned my feet!" _

"_You burned down my village," Suki's hurt gaze swam in front of his eyes. "And I still forgave you… why?" _

"_You can't rule a kingdom!" Mai's loathing voice filled the air. "You can't even stay in a relationship!" _

_Iroh's face flooded in front of him. "No son of mine would behave this way. You truly are your father's son!" _

_Marco's voice rang out. "You are still a child! You're incapable of leading anyone, much less a nation! You are a fool!" _

"_YOU LIED TO ME!" _

_Aang's voice trumped everyone's, rising above the din surrounding the Fire Lord. _

"_YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST!" _

"_No!" Zuko whispered. "I didn't mean to lie! I… I only wanted to find my mother!" _

"_YOU WERE SELFISH! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE AIRBENDERER WAS DEAD!" Aang's eyes glowed in the Avatar State, and Zuko backed away, shielding his eyes. _

"_I only did what I thought would be best…I was afraid you wouldn't come with me if you knew the airbender was dead…" his voice trailed off. _

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _

"_What have you done?" _

"_What have you done?" _

_The voices echoed in Zuko's head, and he screamed. _

"What have I done?"

Aang jumped away from the Fire Lord. "You lied?" his voice trailed off. Zuko simply stared at the hurt expression in the young boys eyes.

"Why?"

**~Present Day~Western Air Temple: Eastern Terrace~**

Ty-Lee jumped up and down with joy. "I'm so proud of you, Nala!" she cried. "This is amazing!"

The nine-year-old girl giggled at the acrobat's antics, and joined her in cart-wheeling around. Haru spun around to face Hyun.

"You should finish you sentences before I run off in a panic."

Hyun grinned back at his teacher. "You should listen to me finish my sentences before you run off in a panic, Master!"

Haru laughed, and ruffled the boy's hair. Teo laughed as well. "Wait until we tell Aahhhh!"

Suddenly, the terrace buckled, and Haru was sent flying. He quickly regained his footing bent the stone of the temple into ledges under Ty-Lee and Nala. Hyun was hanging off the ledge Haru had landed on, and the sixteen-year-old pulled the thirteen-year-old up.

Nala's panicked shout caught Haru's attention. "TEO!" she shrieked.

Haru spun around to see Teo's wheelchair smashed against the rocks below. The boy was nowhere in sight.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

Hyun's cry drew his attention to a figure running away from the wheelchair. An unconscious Teo dangled off the figure's shoulder. The figure turned around, and Ty-Lee gasped.

"The Blue Spirit?"

**~Present Day~Fire Nation Capital: Katara's Chambers~**

Katara rolled from one side of her bed to the other, winding the red sheets completely around her body. Her facial expressions shifted from contented to terrified.

_Aang's arms wrapped around her, his lips on hers. But she pushed him away. A child! That's all he was! A child! He was a brother to her!_

_The hurt in Aang's eyes… _

_And suddenly, she was in Zuko's arms, perfectly molded against his body. His heated lips were against hers, and lighting traveled between them. His hips ground against hers, and she moaned, pulling his body even closer to her. _

"_No!" _

_The heartbroken cry caused her to pull away. Aang stood in front of them, in the avatar state. He ran towards Zuko. Zuko ran towards him. They attacked each other…_

"_NO!" shouted Katara and she found herself between the two boys. Panic filled their eyes, and their attacks intended for each other crashed into Katara. _

"_What have I done?" Zuko's voice rang in her head. _

Katara woke up, panicked. Her sheets were choking her, and she cried out. But there was no one to hear her. The Avatar and the Fire Lord were gone.

**~End Chapter Six~**

Sorry the chapter is so short! I just wanted to write _something_ you know? I will try to make a longer chapter for next week! Please review *and sorry for the extreme delay!*


End file.
